Discovered Wounds
by chezshire
Summary: It's actually a mini chapter I wrote, because my friend is in the process of making a Theodore/Draco fic, it's like a present to her. Found: Username - Cleverer - I know this says Theo/Any, but Malcolm is not on the list.


Raven locks of hair fell over a firm brow, hazel eyes reflected the blue ones staring back, his voice rather challenging, almost offended sounding.

"I cant believe you cleared his name."

"And his mothers, Mal. They are innocent, you know as well as I know…" Theodore Nott spoke, in a rather knowing tone, his cloak set over his rather flawless frame, hanging there expertly.

"Innocent? You call Draco Malfoy innocent? What are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Malcolm Baddock was the boy speaking now, his rebelliously tattooed arms hidden under his own cloak too, his hazel eyes burning with a sort of distaste for the whole Malfoy lot. It had always been like that for the Baddock family, even since they seemingly switched sides, between the time Harry got his scar, to the time Cedric Diggory died.

"Ha! You've never had brains enough to even try and get to know any of the high class families."

"Because they are all either; Death Eaters, or too stuck up."

"I'll never understand you." Theo said in a rather mock disappointed voice. Sliding a hand through his own dark colored locks he just rolled his eyes and moved towards the table in the corner of the living room to gather a tea cup and saucer for himself.

"You understand me, you just don't like how much you do understand. The Ravenclaw in you doesn't understand, but the Slytherin in you does." Malcolm gave a snicker, which was then giving a rather hard slug into his arm, just as a female voice could be heard from behind the two boys.

"Behave, Francis." Amelia Baddock stood in all her beauty - dark hair to her shoulder, bangs cut just above her brow, her features strong, more gentle than that of say…a Nott or Malfoy.

"Mum, tell Theodore how pureblood families are, tell him I am right and he is wrong."

"Mrs. Baddock, please explain to your son, that not all families are as the Malfoy's are. For example…" The smaller boy spun in a circle, chuckling before taking a sip from his tea cup. Theodore was always so full of himself, and for good reason.

Everyone knew that Malcolm and Theodore were best friends, but what people didn't know was exactly how deep those feelings ran. And how those feelings were only one sided. Baddock had loved his best mate since their fifth year at Hogwarts. Most could see it, but ignored it. And some, like the Nott boy himself, didn't even realize.

"Oh boys, quit the fussing. But, Theodore is right, hunny." Mrs. Baddock spoke, in that gentle, motherly tone of hers, as he moved to ruffle both Theo and Malcolm's hair. Which caused both boys to go into a frenzy and straighten their hair before anyone spoke.

"Theo thought it would be fun to speak to the Minister and clear Narcissa and Draco's name." The taller boy told his mother, as he took a seat in the dark green loveseat across from where Theo was standing. Delicate hands tipped a cup back to his lips before Theodore shook his head, looking to Amelia, hoping she had as much cleverness as he did.

"As far as I knew, only Lucius was at fault, he was the one killing and hurting others on his own free will. Draco and Cissa were merely pawns who stuck by their family. How does that make what Theo here did wrong?" She asked her son, looking to Theo, who instantly set his cup down and began to aide in making one for Amelia - no doubt only because she agreed with him, and nearly spoke the same words he had to the Minister. "Thank you, Theodore." She said softly at the Nott boy handed her the tea cup, her hands nimbly and delicately wrapping around the handle to blow on the liquid within the porcelain cup.

"No, thank you, Mrs. Baddock." Theo said, his voice dripping with a rather strong bit of charm, his smile just as flawless as it had been since day one. His blue eyes moving to look to his best friend, he closed one, rather quickly in a wink, before taking a silent sip from his glass once more. Malcolm on the other hand, rolled his eyes, shooting glaring, but playful daggers at the other boy - the room rather quiet until a few thumps could be heard, followed by the sound of a man's voice.

"So, what is this I hear they may give Lucius the kiss?" Came the younger boy's father, in a rather chipper tone, no doubt proud that the Death Eater was getting what he rightfully deserved.


End file.
